These teachings relate generally to a lighting system and, more particularly, to an illuminator designed for irradiating confined spaces.
Artificial lighting systems, in many forms, are utilized in the illumination of confined spaces. Typically, artificial energy is required to exercise these lighting systems and as a result, the lighting systems do not lend themselves easy portability. Examples of such artificial energy include, liquid fuel, batteries, or electric cables, coupled to ancillary equipment such as switches, wiring, fixtures, etc. which in turn, require generation and transmission facilities. Furthermore, in order to properly operate these lighting systems considerable installation resources are generally involved. As a result, the use of these lighting systems is substantially limiting and commonly requires significant investment.
There is, therefore, a need for an easily portable lighting system that can efficiently illuminate a confined space without requiring artificial energy sources, such as sources cited above. There is also a need to provide a greatly simplified and self-durable lighting system that does not require heavy installation resources, while still providing efficient illumination to confined spaces. There is a further need for a lighting system that is less expensive than the current lighting systems available.